The Thorned Rose
by MidnightRO53
Summary: Ruby, A Criminal of sorts, A Grimm faunus, a traitor of the white fang and named The Thorned Rose. Her life is hell and continues to go through it but what if this criminal gets accepted in Beacon Academy? What if she was the next Goddess and angel by the God brothers? (Ruby x Harem)
1. Trailer: Red Like Blood

A fifteen year old girl was walking in the Emerald Forest as she was approaching a White Fang Base. She had a seemingly long scar across her face and over her right eye that was both eyes were silver and slightly long black and red hair. She had a slightly permanent frown on her face.

She had 2 black and white swords on her belt named Toge and Bara and a slightly revealing outfit. Grimm scrambled out the way seeing her silver eyes, grimm ears and tail as they sensed her as a more dangerous grimm then they were. Ruby sees the White Fang base as she sees multiple people. She jumps onto one rooftop as she opens a glass ceiling roof container.

Ruby looks inside with a slight glare to see white fang members and dust. Ruby then drops inside and drops onto the ground silently. Ruby hides behind a dust box container standing on its side. Ruby opens the box to see the dust she needed to fill her swords. She stab the dust hard into her swords as the swords looked to be sucking the power out of the dust.

Her swords glowed showing the dust organizing itself. Ruby stands up as runs and hides behind an empty box. Ruby puts her swords on her waist as she shakes the box to get their attention.

The whole white fang members in the base notices as one walked up and opens the box aiming its gun to nothing. Ruby smiles as she counts.

Ruby:3...2...1.

Ruby kicks the box onto the white fang member as he lands on the ground and tries to get the box of him but Ruby slammed the box on him with her foot. She looked at the rest with a smirk.

Ruby:Surprise Motherfuckers!

They charge at her as Ruby jumped up with her foot on the box helping to her jump up as she poses with the moon with her swords out for a few seconds before her swords activated fire dust. Ruby goes to the ground quickly as she stabs her swords creating a ring of fire around her as she killed some of them on impact.

Ruby looks up at the rest of them. As she charges at them with ice dust activated and slices at them. Ruby cut and killed some of them as others tried to fight back but were slain down.

Ruby saw more come as she clashes Bara with one as another one jumped behind her to slash at her. Ruby stab Toge into his chest without looking at him.

Ruby then slices the one in front of her. Ruby charges at the rest with in only a few seconds and creates slices of dust at them. Some of them ended up getting killed. Ruby soon finishes them as she was suddenly kicked back and lands on her back.

Ruby:What the?

A lieutenant came into view with a chainsaw (From Volume 2). Ruby stands up with her grimm ears twitching as she hears him chuckle.

Lieutenant:I can kill the White Fang traitor or maybe use you.

Ruby cringes as she gets into a fighting position. The lieutenant jumped in the air as Ruby swings both Bara and Toge at him as both swords activate fire dust.

Outside a large fire tornado burust through the roof gaining the whole base attention. Ruby walks out the burning base as she smirks.

WFM1:It's the White Fang Traitor! Get that Traitor!

They charge at her as Ruby charges at them as one of her powers activated making her taking down half of them in half a second. Ruby lifts one of the ground with Telekinesis and slams them into another group.

One pounces behind her as she activates her other semblance and her eyes glow stopping time.

Ruby kicks the one behind her as it starts up again. The one kicked was kicked through more than 9 walls. Ruby slices one in half as keeps fighting them. Later, the base was covered with blood and dead white fang members. Ruby stood there panting and blood covering her.

???:Well, if isn't my sweet little grimm dangerous rose. Or traitorous grimm rose.

Ruby looks to see Adam with his arms acrossed looking at her with a smirk. Ruby stands up and cracks her fists as she growls at him with her tail wipping violently.

Ruby:I'm not yours or foolish and stupid enough to fall for you like your cat faunas.

Adam:I've waited so long to see you again. This is your last chance, Ruby Rose, join back the White Fang and take your punishment that isn't death or continue and the white fang will continue to hunt you down.

Ruby:I rather be hunted, you monster.

Adam:Look who is talking.

Adam growls and charges at her. Ruby charges back as they both clash. They both glared at eachother. They both jump back as Adam clashes at her as Ruby blocked every attack. Ruby then kicks him as Adam grunts and hits her in the face with his handle of his sword.

Ruby:You bastard.

Ruby punches him in the face as she kicks him back. Adam charges at her again as he creates a red slice at her. Ruby slices it off as she charges at him.

Ruby jumps in the air and kicks Toge at him. Adam manages to dodge by leaning his head to the side. Ruby uses her power as she appeared behind him grabbing Bara and slices at him. Adam blocks it as he kicks her in the gut.

Ruby skids back a few feet as Ruby's ears twitches as she hears Adam runs to her intending to stab her. Ruby blocks it as she knees him in the gut.

Ruby backflips kicking him in the face as she jumps up and kicks him in the face. Adam skids on his back against the ground.

Ruby walks over to him as she starts to get up and walks over to him. Ruby activates telekinesis as she forces him back more as she walks to him. Adam gets up on his knees as he looks at her Ruby charges at him to kill him but she stops.

Her grimm ears twitches hearing another person coming. Ruby smiles as she looks at him.

Ruby:You're lucky, your cat faunas is coming and I have to leave.

Adam:Wait a minute you-!

Ruby disappears in rose petals as Adam punches the ground as Blake comes and runs to him. Blake looks around to see White Fang members slaughtered.

Blake:Who did this...

With Ruby

Ruby reappears infront of Beacon as she walks in to see Glynda waiting for her. Glynda rushes to her.

Glynda:Where were you?

Ruby:To defeat a white fang base.

Glynda*sigh* please tell me next time.

Ruby:Yes, mother.

Glynda:Good, Ozpin wants to speak with you.

Ruby:Okay

Ruby and Glynda start to walk to Ozpin's office. Ruby stands infront of Ozpin as Glynda walks to the side looking at her.

Ozpin:Ruby, I want to talk to you are apparently old enough to go to Beacon.

Ruby:But I thought only 17 years old can go.

Ozpin:I'm allowing you even though you've been here for a year or two.

Ruby:Okay, I accept.

Ozpin:Get ready, you'll meet your team and friends tomorrow.

Ruby:Okay

Ruby and Glynda leaves as Glynda takes Ruby to her room. Glynda leaves to go to her room. Ruby stands up from her bed. Ruby teleports near Junior's club to see a certain blonde leaving.

Ruby eyes turned grimm as she growls, standing on the rooftop.

Ruby:I'll never forgive you and the others.

Ruby teleports back to her room before the blonde can see her. Ruby gets into her bed and falls asleep.

**You decide who's paired with Ruby. This story is also on Wattpad**. This is a differnet Ruby like a OOC everything is changed about her. This is just her trailer.

Hope You Enjoyed!


	2. Question

**Should I give Ruby a harem with both boys and girls? Here will be in the harem**

**Harem:**

**Weiss**

**Blake**

**Yang (maybe)**

**Pyrrha**

**Nora**

**Jaune**

**Ren**

**Coco**

**Velvet**

**Fox**

**Yatsuhashi**

**Cinder**

**Neo**

**Roman**

**Emerald**

**Mercury**

**If no, then pick one person. Ruby will mostly have some sex scenes with the characters and meet them in differnet ways or simular ways. I might add more people when she meets them. Please choose.**


	3. Chapter 1

Ruby was sitting on a bench, she was thinking of happened the following night. Ruby smiles as she stopped a knowing white fang attack. Ruby knew she was gonna be more wanted by the White Fang before, destroying and killing a large number of the white fang members.

Ruby sees the crystal clear ocean and apart of Vale rebuilt after her last attack. Ruby shakes her head as she remembers all the dead bodies, blood, screams, ect. Ruby sighs as she moves her attention away from the city.

Ruby's grimm ear twitches as she looks forward as she smells a recognizing cats faunas that was not far away. She looks and sees the same black haired amber eyed faunas. Blake was reading a book called Ninjas of Love. A nothing form on Ruby's lips but you can tell she was smirking at the moment as she has the feeling to manipulate the amber eyed cat.

"Hello, kitty." Ruby greeted, rather calmly to her face. Her ears picked up a silent gasp. Blake looks at her with wide eyes showing fear and shock that she's been caught being a faunus.

"How did you-?" Blake said cutting herself off as she saw Ruby's face. Blake heard around the White Fang that Ruby was named "The White Fang Traitor." Ruby was deemed it because of betraying and selling them out to the public.

They hated her every since. Blake can't help but look at her as she saw a scar but at the end went two seperate ways. _'Did she got sliced in the face twice?' Blake thought._ Blake shakes her head as she looks at the young red criminal.

Ruby looks at her with a confused face but became neutral once more. "Don't worry, kitty, I won't tell anyone." Ruby said as she caught an apple about to hit her then takes a bite from. Blake looks forward too see a small group of people glaring at Ruby.

"Get lost, you monster!" One yelled as the others talked in agreement. Blake looks at Ruby as Ruby then suddenly stood up. Ruby disappears as Blake looked shocked that the Thorned Rose would give up so quickly. The others grinned and laughed as they started to mock her of being scared.

"I wouldn't mock me, humans." A cold chilling voice said behind them. A student let out a pained short yell as one of Ruby's black and white blade went through their stomach. The sword was now covered in blood as the others turned and went terrified. Ruby kicks the person down ripping the sword out their stomach. The student fell to the floor, blood flowing around the body.

"Hmm, didn't put up much a fight, but if you don't leave then you'll end up just like him." Ruby said with a dark glare, cleaning her sword. They scrambled off as Ruby sighs and sits down next to Blake, who was in shock and the person's probably dead body still there.

Ruby looks out the window to see them landing. "So much for relaxing on the bullhead, damn, people made me waste my goddamn time." Ruby said as she was angry and upset.

Ruby gets up and looks at Blake who was still in shock. Ruby snapped her fingers in front of her unlocking her from her trance. "You okay, kitty?" Ruby asked.

Blake looked at her in shock and anger as she could not care about hurting and killing someone right infront of a group of students. Ruby was no stranger to see why she was so shocked and angry.

She sighed in annoyance and anger. Ruby started to walk away from the cat faunus. "I would have hurted and damaged my pride if I ran. I only ran if I needed to not to run away from my problems and being scared." Ruby said as she looked at the cat faunus.

Blake stayed still knowing what she was saying was true. Ruby was now comparing her to Blake. "You run because you are scared, I run because I have too not because I want to." She said continuing.

Ruby did not stop there as she was about to walk away. "You're problems will catch up to you in the future but you will need someone to help you. And that will not be me." Ruby said as she walks away.

Blake stood there taking in every word. Blake watched Ruby leave as she walks in a different direction to god knows where. Ruby sighed as she felt Blake's presence and arua leave her sensory. Ruby walks to the school not impressed that she lives here.

Ruby continues to walk forward as she decides to put on her headphones to ignore the people around her. To Ruby's shock she fell forawrd into a luggage which knocked others over. Ruby hears a high pitched voice which make her grimm ears twitch in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled at her. Ruby sat up as she saw a snow white haired with blue crystal eyes. Ruby groans as she knew this was some girl apart of the Schnee Family.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I fell over because of your stupid luggage!" Ruby yelled back standing up and dusting herself off. Weiss then realized who she was 'The Thorned Rose' and the person who nearly ended the Schnee Dust Company.

"How dare you!? You have some nerve being here then-!" Weiss said as she suddenly felt the air around her become cold. Weiss noticed Ruby giving her an ice glare. This glare actually managed the air to become cold.

"You think you are apart of some famous family, you have to treat everyone poor and think so highly of yourself!?" Ruby said as Weiss was actually becoming scared and why people were scared of her.

"You wouldn't last a damn second living my life! You should start thinking about others, Ice Queen!." Ruby said as she started to walk off.

Just like Blake, Ruby did one last talk to the heiress. "I may be a criminal but at least I have a damn heart." Ruby said as she walks off.

_'I'm surrounded by damn idiots but I have this feeling that I'll have a good time here.' _

Ruby thought to herself as she continues to walk away.

**Ruby will be Op but have weaknesses by the way Ruby will have a harem but I will let it come together of having a harem.****Hope You Enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 2

Ruby continues to walk as she ignores a guy who was blonde. Ruby knew he was gonna be pain in the ass but continues to ignore him. Ruby's grimm ears twitch as she heard him give up. Ruby secretly smirks to herself. She already had to deal with two people she didnt need to deal with a third person. Ruby sighs in relief as she continues to walk to see the doors opened. Ruby decided to talk to him later.

Jaune sighed as she saw Ruby leave and ignore him. "Maybe I should follow her she looked like she knew where she was going." Jaune said to himself as he followed her.

Ruby enters Beacon Academy with Jaune following her and to the ceremony as she walks around the crowd and to the stage. Ruby sees Glynda was standing at the side as she waited. Ruby continued to walk to her and ignore the stares and whispers. She sees Ruby walking to her, a smile came onto her face as Ruby smiles lightly back. Ruby then stood next to her as Glynda then starts petting her. "So how was the airship, Ruby?" Glynda asked. "Pretty good." Ruby said. Ruby sees a brown bunny in the crowd walking around apparently shy.

Velvet and Ruby make eye contact as In Velvet's case, she was actually and truthly looking for Ruby. Ruby and her and her team became close to each other. Ruby protecting Velvet from bullies and helping her. Ruby and Coco had a connection by Ruby helping Coco pick out outfits and modeling, helping Velvet, and slightly training. Fox and Yatsuhashi had a connection with her beacause of the fact that she trained with them and managed to beat them both.

Ruby then teleports over to her as she picks Velvet up bridal style and starts to walk away with her. Velvet was embarrassed and flustered as dark red blush appear on her face. Velvet enjoyed being carried by her crush, she knew her team had a slight crush on the young red grimm faunus criminal. The fact that her whole team had to time alone with Ruby and had their own feelings to her.

Velvet started having these feelings towards her when she and Ruby had time together and Ruby was going to be her protecter. Ruby was no stranger to being clever, she knew that Velvet and her team had a crush on her but she was waiting for them to confess. Ruby smiles as she knew she wasn't entirely hated by the students. Most students were afraid and hated Ruby becasue she was easily stronger than them and it made it hard to pick on her by the fact that she could beat the litteral shit out of people who tried to pick and bully on her.

Ruby finally made it to her dorm. Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were waiting for Ruby to return with Velvet. They divert their attention to the door handle trying to be opened. Ruby opens it as she enters the dorm, carrying Velvet. They smiled at her but Coco couldn't help but fell a little jealous.

Ruby puts Velvet on her bed as she sat on Coco's bed. Ruby and Coco make eye contact. Coco suddenly felt her face heating up a little. Ruby saw Coco blushing which made her knew that Coco and Velvet had a well crush on her. Ruby was waiting for Fox and Yatsuhashi to show that they had a crush on her. While Ruby waited she was thinking of her time on the bullhead.

_"The cat faunus was obviously Adam Taurus's partner but why is she here? Is she here as a spy? Or did she leave?...Heh, maybe I can claim her as mine to make Adam jealous and made at me. Even as well as that Schnee I can make her see who is in control. But first Should I date this whole team?...Maybe I should I mean they were the only ones who treat me normally..." _Ruby thought.

While Ruby was deep thought the team sat near her as Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts to her being asked a question. Ruby looks at Coco who asked her a question.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" Ruby asked as she touches her cheek. "How are you doing, little red?" Coco asked trying not to blush which Ruby took notice as she smiles slightly. "Well, it was fun, running around killing White Fang members. I mean it was boring not having you guys there with me. We could have had more time together. I mean Velvet is cute and adorable, Coco is hot and sexy, Fox and Yatsuhashi are cool and amazing." Ruby said complementing them looking at them.

"R-Ruby, umm, w-we have s-something to tell you y-you." Velvet said as her and her team look at eachother. Ruby smiles as she knew they were gonna confess. Ruby then hugs them each and kisses them each. Ruby stands up infront of them as she smiles. "I knew you guys had a crush on me." Ruby said.

Ruby kisses Coco and Velvet as they had an intense make out session. Ruby and Coco had a tounge wrestling battle as Ruby then gropped Velvet's breast and rubbed her pussy. Velvet lets out a moan as she pulls back from Coco's little battle with her for dominance. Ruby kisses Velvet as they had their little fight as Velvet moans. Ruby then pulls back and goes to Fox and Yatsuhashi as she started having a heated battle with them. Ruby moans softly with her kiss with Fox as she feels his and Yatsuhashi's members poke her.

Ruby's grimm ears flopped back as she moans more. She switches to Yatsuhashi as they shared a kiss. Ruby begins to think should she have sex with them. _'Should I have sex with them? Or no?'She_ thought to herself.

**Ruby has started her harem with Team Cvfy. I know it went quickly but I am not an expert with Romance and I try my best. Please dont judge me. I will be posting a crossover later on in the month** with RWBY and Dragon Ball Z.

Hope You Enjoyed!


End file.
